Diário de uma Ruiva
by Vampira Black
Summary: Como será que aconteceu o início do namoro de Lily e James? Tudo foi um mar de Rosas? Aconteceu muitas confusões? Alguém estava querendo ARRANCAR OS CABELOS? Acompanhe aqui no Diário da Ruiva!
1. Chapter 1

**"Diário de uma Ruiva"**

**Autora: Vampira Black**

**Gênero: Comédia Romântica**

**Capítulos: não sei a quantidade ainda...**

**OBS: **Mas uma fic comemorativa pelo número de visitas no meu blog que vem aumentando aos poucos! Muito obrigada meninas!! Este é o primeiro "dia" (capítulo), se eu tiver uma boa resposta de vocês continuarei postando, então espero que gostem!!

Há sim essa é uma obra de ficção feita pela minha pessoa sem nenhum fim lucrativo, alguns personagens são de nossa queridíssima autora J.K. e alguns são meus e não dou e nem empresto me deram muito trabalho.

***

**Domingo à noite, local: meu quarto**

Nossa a muito tempo que eu não vejo isso. Minha mãe me deu esse diário quando eu estava entrando em Hogwarts, segundo ela era para eu ter um apoio se eu tivesse dificuldade para arranjar algum amigo quando chegasse na escola. Mas antes mesmo de colocar meu pé dentro daquele trem, já havia ficado amiga da Jordan, uma loira hiperativa viciada em doces que saiu me arrastando por toda a estação.

Bem criaturas hiperativas, são expansivas por natureza... Vem como um tufão e te arrasta junto com ele. Essa é a descrição exata da Jordan, principalmente depois de comer 5 barras de chocolates inteirinhas sem me oferecer um pedaço.

Se eu sou amiga de uma pessoa assim, que ocupa todo o meu tempo e me faz ficar com fios brancos de tanta preocupação na minha pouca idade, porque eu estou escrevendo neste diário sete anos depois de o haver ganho?

Vamos lá hoje estou no meu sétimo e último ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e nunca, nunquinha, NUNCA MESMO!!! Usei nenhuma página deste diário, e por que eu o estou utilizando hoje!? Bem minha mãe disse que era para usá-lo como apoio, correto? E com certeza eu preciso de muito apoio, muito apoio mesmo ou acabarei ficando LOUCA!!! Estou quase arrancando todos os meus fios Ruivos da cabeça, então antes de ficar careca, vou tentar desabafar por aqui senão o escalpo ainda me parece uma solução.

Há uma semana, uma semaninha apenas, eu cometi a SANDICE, de aceitar namorar com James Potter, eis que este é um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola, além de bonito ele também é arrogante, prepotente, metido a engraçadinho e imbecil. Com todas essas qualidades porque eu to namorando com ele? Fácil porque a IDIOTA aqui se apaixonou por ele. Pessoa mais burra do que eu não deve existir neste mundo... Isso é praticamente impossível.

Eu estava tão bem seguindo minha vidinha, fazendo meus deveres, sendo monitora, escrevendo muito para que quando eu saia de Hogwarts eu possa publicar um Bestseller mundialmente conhecido. Resumindo eu tinha uma ótima vida, minhas amigas viviam ao meu redor, a Jordan praticamente dizia que minha vida era tediosa, o que é um elogio vindo de uma garota hiperativa que gosta de descer de Rapel de cabeça para baixo as torres da escola ou que gosta de se desviar dos galhos do salgueiro lutador, porque acha emocionante. Eu acho melhor me manter viva, muito obrigada.

Eu vivia muito bem assim, isso claro antes desta incrível semana começar porque agora minhas duas amigas Carlee e Jeane, que são da Corvinal, mal chegam perto de mim, porque o James vive grudado em mim e se James está grudado em mim. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew também estão, e elas são EX-namoradas de Sirius e Remus. Resumindo os quatro mal se suportam. Agora lá vem a pergunta o que eu tenho haver com isso??

Olha só quantos problemas... Minhas amigas mal falam comigo porque o carrapato do meu namorado não desgruda, a Jordan é, bem ela é louca e o meu namorado tem sério problemas mentais, nossa com certeza eu estou muito bem no momento, não acha!?

Quando eu aceitei namorar com ele eu sabia muito bem que o James estava muito nervoso. Afinal os relacionamentos sérios jamais tinham combinado com ele, no fatídico dia ele passava a mãos pelos cabelos sem parar o que me leva a pensar que talvez ele tenha uma calvície precoce. Tudo bem até ai eu entendo perfeitamente, nem EU acredito ainda muito no que está acontecendo, mas precisava ele EXPULSAR todo mundo do salão comunal só porque eu falei que não queria ficar beijando na frente dos outros? Quando eu digo expulsar, não estava brincando, ele ameaçou AMALDIÇOAR sete gerações de todos que estavam presentes se não nos deixasse sozinhos.

Como eu posso ter aceitado começar a namorar com uma criatura dessas? Que sai amaldiçoando todo mundo que não sai da frente, por causa, de alguns beijos? A Jordan disse que eu deveria me sentir lisonjeada, eu particularmente o acho um TARADO! Claro que tem motivo de eu não beija-lo na frente dos outros, ele tem mais braços que um POLVO! Não que eu não goste devo admitir... Mas ninguém precisa ficar vendo a cena!

Segundo ele esse fenômeno só acontece comigo, que só eu faço ele se sentir tão quente por dentro e que ele não consegue manter as mãos longe de mim, ta certo toda vez que ele me abraça minha pernas ficam mole feito gelatina e quando ele me beija meu cérebro vira mingau, mas nem por isso ele pode sair ameaçando os outros e bem que ele podia se afastar de vez em quando para minhas amigas voltarem a falar comigo normalmente aos invés de ficar mandando corujas...

Opa tenho que descer para jantar, ontem quando eu me atrasei porque estava tomando banho o ser ignóbil que eu aceitei namorar, tentou subir as escadas do quarto feminino e ainda ficou resmungando impropérios sobre eu estar precisando da ajuda dele. Mais tarde continuo meu desabafo ou me jogo da Torre mais alta do Castelo, quem sabe...

**Segunda Feira, Local: Aula de História da Magia**

Eu particularmente adoro as aulas de Histórias, é ótimo saber coisas que aconteceram antigamente, deve ser por isso que quero tanto ser escritora. Mas hoje infelizmente não estou conseguindo me concentrar na Guerra de... Bem numa Guerra qualquer, não com o James sentado ao meu lado.

Quando ele no café da manhã perguntou se podia sentar comigo na aula, eu falei "Claro, por que não?", por favor, eu estudei anos com a Jordan sentada do meu lado, é a JORDAN! É humanamente impossível para ela ficar quieta. Então tudo bem, o Jay se sentou comigo e a Jordan ficou satisfeita em matar aula e eu nem quero saber o que ela está fazendo no momento...

Até ai tudo ótimo, até ele ficar me encarando com um sorriso bobo e falar que eu sou linda, passar a mão pela minha perna por baixo da mesa ou o braço em volta das minhas costas enquanto escrevo o que o professor está ditando. É IMPOSSÍVEL se concentrar assim!

Eu o mandei ficar quieto e parar de me perturbar senão eu nunca mais me sentaria ao lado dele para nada, ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso cheio de significados e resolveu ficar quieto. Mas agora eu já estou desconcentrada e o pior é que ele sabe disso, já perdi o fio da meada e só vejo que o cabelo dele ta precisando de um corte e como a boca dele tem uma curva adorável.

Então para não dar o gostinho de ele ver que não consigo parar de olhar para ele, eu comecei a escrever, sobre ele é claro, mas o James não precisa ficar sabendo disso. Ele agora esta tentando ler por cima do meu braço, enquanto pergunta o que é isso, já respondi que não lhe interessa. Adoro quando ele fica curioso, ele fica realmente uma gracinha quando está confuso rsrs. Opa ele quase o arrancou das minhas mãos. Tenho que colocar um feitiço neste diário para que ninguém consiga ler...

**Segunda Feira, Local: Ala Hospitalar**

Por que a Jordan me da tanto trabalho, PORQUE MEU DEUS!? A criatura resolveu que seria muito interessante, descer sentada nos corrimões as escadas de Hogwarts isso quando a escada estava em movimento, nem preciso dizer que ela caiu lá de cima né!? É tão cansativo ser amiga dela... E ela ainda tem a cara de pau de me dizer que eu deveria tentar porque é emocionante! Fala sério...

Desta vez o James não está aqui, o que deu chance para a Jeane e a Carlee se aproximarem e reclamarem muito, é lógico o que mais poderia ser, da minha falta de consideração como amiga, desde que havia começado a namorar James Potter. E eu estou escrevendo enquanto escuto este sermão neste exato momento. Não que eu não me importe com o que as minhas amigas dizem, longe de mim. Mas elas vêm me bombardeando com corujas as mesmas palavras desde que comecei a namorar. Posso recitar palavra por palavra do sermão!

Que culpa eu tenho se as duas não suportam estar nem a dois metros de distância de Sirius e Remus? Não que o Sirius não tenha feito por merecer o tratamento de gelo. Carlee o pegou praticamente se atracando com uma sextanista da mesma casa que ela, reza a lenda de que por milésimos de segundos eles não tinham chego aos finalmentes quando Carlee os pegou.

Carlee quase matou a dita cuja de tanta pancada, ela jogou a varinha chão, arregaçou as mangas da capa e pegou a garota pelos cabelos para alegria da Jordan que sentou no chão e viu tudo de camarote. Por que as mulheres nunca põem a culpa no homem? Era ele que era comprometido, ele que não devia enfiar a língua na garganta da garota, certo!?

Já o namoro de Jeane e Remus ia de vento em poupa, até que um dia ele terminou tudo com ela, sem nenhum motivo aparente, dizendo que ela merecia alguém melhor do que ele. ALÔU! O Remus é um anjo! É impossível achar um cara melhor do que ele em toda Inglaterra! Eu sinceramente o teria perdoado porque não consigo ficar com raiva dele, o Remy é muito fofo. Até hoje não ligo quando ele me abandona em dia de ronda noturna.

Mas é claro que a Jeane não o perdoou. O problema é que ela sabe guardar mágoa como ninguém. Até hoje ela não perdoou o pai por ter manchando de verde uma vassourinha de pelúcia, isso quando ela tinha treze anos. Quando eu tentei acalma-la dizendo que a vassoura ainda estava inteira e que de qualquer forma ela não brincava com aquilo desde o cinco anos de idade ela desatou a chorar dizendo que eu não tinha sentimento!

Pronto começou a parte do discurso onde elas dizem que o James é farinha do mesmo saco e que eu não deveria me envolver com um galinha. Por favor, eu SEI disso! Por esse motivo mesmo que eu me considero uma IMBECIL por ter aceitado começar a namorar com ele, mas fazer o que eu me apaixonei por aquele egocêntrico arrepiado, é a vida...

A Jordan ta mandando elas calarem a boca porque ta ficando com dor de cabeça, eu sei que é mentira, porque a Jordan sempre começa a estalar os dedos quando está mentindo, mas eu não falo nada por que elas já estão me enchendo o saco também.

Opa o silêncio ta reinando, o que aconteceu? Elas nunca calam a matraca! Ah ta respondido, o James ta chegando com os meninos e algo me diz que ele ouviu o que elas estavam dizendo...

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

**Olá! Mas uma fic para vocês de minha autoria, não posso dizer se é short, porque eu sinceramente não sei rsrs. Só posso dizer que espero que vocês gostem, porque eu me diverti escrevendo. Esta fic terá capítulos ou dias pequenos, mas espero que vocês acompanhem assim mesmo.**

**Para quem lê minhas fics sabe que esta já estava em andamento no meu blog. E lá no MissCacktu ela sempre vai estar um capítulo a frente.**

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


	2. Terça Feira

**Terça-Feira, local: Me escondendo no meu quarto**

Ta certo, porque eu estou me escondendo? Se ontem mesmo estava reclamando que um monte de gente vivia grudada em mim!? Porque eu estou sendo CAÇADA! Sinceramente, como eu me envolvi nisso? Como sempre a culpa toda é da Jordan, que caiu das escadas, me fez parar na Ala Hospitalar, Carlee e Jeane foram atrás de mim com todas aquelas lamúrias e o James ouviu. Agora ele está furioso!

Dizendo que elas não são boas companhias pra mim, eu respondi que se eu to namorando com ELE, qualquer outra pessoa é boa companhia pra mim.

Ele não gostou muito de ouvir isso, mas é a verdade. Por favor se eu to namorando um dos maiores galinhas desta escola, quem pode ser boa companhia pra mim, a Jordan? Mas parece que ele ficou realmente bravo com isso e mandou eu não chegar perto dele por enquanto. Que ótimo, ontem mesmo estava reclamando que ele não desgrudava de mim e agora é ele que quer espaço! A Carlee e Jeane estão me perseguindo feito loucas tentando me convencer a terminar com o James antes que ele termine comigo e a única coisa que eu quero finalizar um capítulo do meu livro que está parado desde que comecei a namorar o famigerado Potter!

Ops acho que me encontraram...

**Terça-Feira, local: Refugiada na Torre de Astronomia**

Eu não consegui escrever nem ao menos cinco linhas do meu livro, CINCO!! Eu não sei como, mas o Sirius me descobriu aqui e olha que eu estava muito bem escondida munida de pena e pergaminho, ai que saudade da minha máquina de escrever... E o que o Sirius queria comigo? Queria me implorar para que eu voltasse a falar com o James, como se tivesse sido eu que tivesse brigado com ele!

Meu namorado com certeza é muito estranho, ele pede para eu me afastar e agora vem o Sirius me dizer que ele está insuportável, brigando com todo mundo. Não foi ele que quis espaço!? Não que eu não fique chateada por nós termos brigado ou por aquele descabelado não estar atrás de mim, eu reclamo, mas bem que eu gosto... Mas faz apenas algumas horas que agente não ta se falando! Não consegui nem finalizar um capítulo do meu livro!

Droga o Sirius ta fazendo aquela carinha de cachorro pidão que faz as garotas desmaiarem... Eu sou uma garota normal pelo jeito, não resisto e cedo a seus encantos para falar com o meu birrento antes que o Remus o jogue pela janela do quarto sem vassoura.

Terça Feira, local: Dormitório dos Meninos, com o James dormindo sobre minhas pernas que estão ficando dormentes...

Assim que eu cheguei pude ver que o Sirius não estava brincando, o Remus quando me viu entrar no quarto fez uma cara de alívio tão grande que eu pensei que ele iria começar a beijar meus pés a qualquer momento. Longo pensei o que poderia estar acontecendo com o James? O Remus nunca fica bravo, NUNCA!!!

Mas depois que conversamos eu me desmanchei toda, que nem chocolate no sol... O James é realmente um idiota, mas é um idiota tão lindo que não consigo ficar com raiva dele... Assim que entrei no quarto, o Remus e o Sirius fugiram de lá tão rápidos como coelhos assustados, o que me deu muita vontade de rir, mas não pude fazer isso, não com a carranca que o James estava fazendo.

Fui perguntar a ele o que estava acontecendo e ele começou a me pedir desculpas! Nunca na minha vida eu vi James Potter se desculpar com ninguém! E logo agora que ele estava se desculpando eu nem sei o motivo! A meu ver sinceramente quem tem que pedir desculpas é a Jeane e a Carlee por armarem tanta confusão.

Quando fui explicar isso a ele, ele desatou a falar como se estivesse com medo do que eu fosse dizer, sei lá. Ai ele começou a falar todo fofo que estava com medo de eu ficar irritada e fosse terminar com ele, ou dar ouvidos as meninas e terminar com ele ou até mesmo encontrar um cara sem fama de galinha dele e consequentemente terminar com ele. Tem como eu ficar com raiva de uma criatura dessas?

Eu logo expliquei que ele não tinha motivos para ficar insuportável com o Sirius e o Remus, porque em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça a idéia de terminar o nosso namoro, e falando sério, não passou mesmo! Por favor, eu preferia arrancar meus cabelos a terminar com ele, isso deve significar alguma coisa, não?

E lembrei a ele que foi ele que tinha pedido para eu não me aproximar. Ele disse para que eu nunca mais desse ouvido a ele e literalmente me agarrou, nesse momento pude ver de relance que Sirius e Remus observavam da porta para ver se agente se acertava ou se teriam de apartar alguma briga, mas assim que notaram o que estava acontecendo, fizeram a gentileza de não permanecer no quarto...

**Quarta-Feira, Local: Sendo bombardeada no banheiro feminino.**

Acabei de me trancar em um reservado do banheiro e agora é só rezar para a Murta que geme não aparecer aqui para me perturbar. Isso tudo porque a Jordan abriu o bocão para a Carlee e falou que eu dormi no quarto dos meninos. Logo a Jeane também ficou sabendo e correram atrás de mim para me questionar como eu tive coragem de entregar (segundo as palavras delas) minha doce flor da virgindade para o porco do Potter.

Em primeiro lugar eu não acho que uma membrana possa ser comparada a uma flor (deve ser por isso que estou escrevendo livros de mistérios e não um romance...), quando eu disse isso ela quase fuzilaram, pensei que usariam um feitiço proibido ali mesmo! Segundo o mais óbvio é que o James não é um porco, ele é FOFO! Depois de ontem o acho o cara mais lindo do mundo. E terceira não aconteceu PORRA nenhuma!!!

Ta certo que rolou alguns amassos, mas acho que o James estava tão estressado com tudo que acabou dormindo no meu colo, obviamente elas não acreditaram nisso, a não ser a Jordan, o que não é muito válido, pois a Jordan acredita em tudo! Jeane logo falou que eu estava mentindo porque estava andando esquisito. Logo suspeito que elas sabem demais quais os sintomas de quem perde a virgindade...

Nem tento explicar a elas que estou andando assim porque o James colocou a cabeça sobre minhas pernas dobradas e apagou ali mesmo pela noite toda e eu consequentemente dormi assim, o que me deixou com as pernas dormentes. Se eu falo uma coisa dessas elas logo vão sujar a história toda, querendo saber por que ele tava com a cabeça perto das minhas pernas e se eu falar que foi tão inocente que o Sirius e o Remus voltaram para o quarto e foram dormir numa boa. Provavelmente as duas vão transformar tudo numa suruba muito doida...

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Eita, mais um capítulo do Diário da Ruiva, espero que vocês estejam gostando, to pensando em posta-la no fanfiction, o que vocês acham? Agora o espaço das minhas fiéis amigas que comentaram a fic no capítulo passado me deixando muito feliz!!!**

**- Ninha Souma:** Sabe como é né, não é sempre que se começa a namorar Lilian Evans, eu duvido que ele ainda esteja acreditando na sorte que teve rsrsrs. Que bom que vai acompanhar esta fic também!! James Potter ainda vai aprontar muito e é claro a Lily vai quase enlouquecer com esse início de namoro rsrs. Beijus!!!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Bem já acertamos nossos problemas com a minha voz não é verdade!? rsrs To aproveitando que to sozinha em casa para poder acabar de escrever pelo menos essa fic rsrs, eu to acabando de escrever as 14:42, a Talis só posta as fics a noite pra mim! To fazendo a Lily bem fofa né? Dessa vez nem to depreciando tanto o James, ele só está sendo inseguro como todo e qualquer garoto rsrs. Também acho que consegui fazer o James bem fofo e as amigas da Lily bem loucas! rsrs Apesar dos pesares também acho que o Six não seria o namorado perfeito, ele iria necessitar de uma namorada com MÃO de Ferro!! rsrs Bem só você e a Ninha comentaram, mas como meu blog teve bastante visitas resolvi postar.

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


	3. Quarta Feira

**Quarta-Feira, Local: Morrendo de vergonha e quase matando minhas "amigas" no lago**

PUTA QUE O PARIU!!! Jeito bacana para se começar a escrever não!? Mas não tem como se expressar de outro jeito. Neste momento minhas amigas estão penduradas em uma árvore, enquanto eu decido se as dou de petisco para a Lula Gigante ou se as penduro no Salgueiro Lutador. Oh Dúvida Cruel.

O que fez nascer em mim essa veia sanguinária? Bem hoje mais cedo, como eu me recusei a responder as perguntas CRETINAS das minhas amigas sem noção, elas saíram do banheiro correndo e foram atrás do James!!!!

Eu quando senti o silêncio do banheiro dei um pulo, sai correndo do reservado atrás delas para evitar uma confusão, afinal o James não cai de amores pela Carlee e pela Jeanne. Mal sai do reservado a Jordan estava lá me esperando com aquela cara de animação que ela sempre faz antes de uma merda muito, MUITO grande acontecer. A expectativa e alegria da Jordan me da nos nervos. Como pude arrumar amigas assim???

Quando cheguei no salão comunal onde as pessoas deviam estar almoçando na paz do senhor, tudo estava em silêncio e todos estavam com a mesma cara de expectativa que a Jordan, como se esperasse que alguma coisa explodisse a qualquer momento. E eu acho que vai ser minha cabeça. O James estava encarando elas, como se tivesse acabado se suja o pé em bosta de dragão, o Remus estava totalmente sem jeito e o Sirius respirava fundo esperando o que mais iria acontecer.

O James com toda educação que ele tem e devo dizer em consideração a mim, se levarmos em conta tudo que as meninas falaram dele, perguntou:

- O que vocês querem?

Eu respirei fundo e tentei me aproximar o mais rápido possível e arrasta-las para fora dali, mas elas foram mais rápidas para a minha desgraça...

- O que queremos James Potter? - Jeanne perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

- VOCÊ É UM GRANDE IMBECIL GALINHA! - Carlee gritou com toda força como se estivesse gritando com o Sirius e isso é alguma coisa.

- O que foi que eu fiz agora? - James perguntou tentando descobrir se tinha aprontado alguma, coisa que era impossível afinal ele mal tinha saído da sala de aula.

- VOCÊ DEFLOROU A MINHA AMIGA!! - Carlee quase me mata do coração quando solta essa e eu tenho que me controlar muito para não arrancar meu sapato e jogar na cabeça dela.

- EU O QUE? - James perguntou arregalando os olhos e ai que várias pessoas me enxergaram ali e o falatório começou, a Jordan parecia estar no sétimo céu dando pulinhos de excitação.

- Não se faça de desentendido senhor Potter eu sei muito bem onde a Lily estava ontem. - Jeanne falou estreitando os olhos.

- E eu quero saber quem foi o idiota, imbecil, suicida que ousou se aproximar da minha Ruiva... - James falou com a voz baixinha estalando os dedos.

Antes que ele começasse a atacar todo e qualquer garoto ao redor dele, eu me aproximei o agarrando pelo braço e fuzilando minhas amigas com os olhos.

- Ninguém encostou em mim James, ela acha que nós transamos porque eu dormi no seu quarto ontem...

Falo baixinho no ouvido dele e o seu alívio é tão grande que posso sentir como se ele estivesse derretendo como manteiga. Sirius e Remus começam a rir loucamente e antes que James diga que não aconteceu nada na noite de ontem, mas bem que queria que tivesse acontecido eu dou um beijo nele, que eu sei que é a única coisa que pode silenciá-lo com eficiência.

Agarro Carlee e Jeanne pelos braços contendo minha vontade de cravar minhas unhas nelas e as arrasto para fora da escola, antes que elas pudessem respirar eu já as tinha pendurado na árvore e digo que só vou deixá-las descer depois de pararem de falar asneiras. Jordan está rindo muito e tenho muita vontade de pendurá-la ali também. Só uma coisa de boa saiu disso tudo. Consegui fazer três cenas de assassinato bem sangrentas para o meu livro.

**Quinta-Feira, Local: Meu quarto, nem acredito consegui!!!**

Lá lá lá lá lá, consegui, consegui, consegui terminar meu manuscrito. Como eu consegui terminar meu livro se eu nem ao menos conseguia escrever cinco linhas sem ser interrompida? O método é fácil o nome é **VERGONHA PÚBLICA**. Depois da forma delicada das minhas amigas me difamarem por toda Hogwarts e eu pendura-las pelos calcanhares a professora Minerva veio atrás de mim para dar aquele esporro, até eu explica-la que eu continuo tão virgem quanto a Madre Tereza de Calcutá, ela já tinha falado todas e me encaminhado até a Ala hospitalar para a enfermeira me indicar os métodos de proteção.

Depois disso toda e qualquer garota estava olhando torto para mim e posso afirmar com certeza que o James deflorou algumas delas... Já estava rolando uma bolsa de apostas de quando nós iríamos terminar agora que o James não tinha mais motivos para ficar comigo e enquanto isso o James BERRAVA pelos corredores que nada tinha acontecido. Tem como uma criatura ficar mais envergonhada?

Eu não sou de ficar chateada com o que os outros dizem pra mim, mas quando suas amigas e seu namorado são escandalosos e fazem com que toda uma escola dos alunos aos professores, passando pelos fantasmas e os quadros discutem se você deu ou não a única coisa que se pode fazer é se trancar no quarto para tentar resguarda seu último resquício de dignidade...

A única coisa boa disso tudo é que consegui escrever com todo sentimento ótimas cenas de morte e suspense no meu livro. Estava tão furiosa que passei a noite em branco e consegui terminar meu manuscrito. Agora é só enviar para minha editora em Nova York!!!

Por que minha editora é em Nova York? Por que meu pai mora lá, meus pais são divorciados, minha mãe mora em Londres, meu pai em Nova York com a minha madrasta. Quando eu estava passando minhas férias lá quando eu tinha quinze anos, a Melissa deixou cair minha mochila na sala. Quando ela estava tentando colocar minhas tranqueiras lá dentro ela encontrou meu antigo caderno de histórias.

Ela ficou surpresa e levou meu caderno para um amigo dela editor, ele adorou, só depois disso que ela contou para o meu pai o que tinha feito e os dois vieram conversar comigo para saber se eu estava interessada em escrever um livro. Eu, é claro fiquei em dúvida, sou adolescente e mulher eu posso ficar em dúvida com qualquer coisa. Achava que um livro de uma criatura que ninguém conhecia de quinze anos de idade não seria vendido nunca. Obviamente eles facilmente me convenceram.

O problema foi convencer minha linda mãezinha, eu disse que a Jeanne guarda mágoa como ninguém!? Acho que ela aprendeu com a Mestra à senhora minha mãe. Bem os meus pais tiveram um acordo amigável de divórcio, meu pai nos sustenta e os dois não têm que se aturar. Tudo estava ótimo e perfeito até ele conhecer a Melissa. Que por sinal é cinco anos mais nova que minha mãezinha o que para ela é um sinal de ofensa imperdoável.

Como qualquer mulher ela se sentiu péssima e ODEIA a Melissa, não que a Melissa goste muito dela, mas pelo menos ela é educada. Eu também não gostaria muito de uma mulher que tenta estragar seu casamento a todo custo que é o que minha mãe tentava fazer. Mas depois de muitas tentativas e um personal trainer muito gostoso minha mãe me liberou e eu consigo visitar meu pai com mais frequencia.

Este já é meu segundo livro está é a sequencia de "Hunter e o Doce Homem" não se engane com o título esta não é uma história de amor entre homens, o doce homem é um assassino em série com sérios problemas com mulheres, o meu personagem principal é um detetive que tem que arrumar a confusão toda, ele já prendeu o doce homem no final do primeiro livro agora ele tem que lidar com um novo caso com drogas, mistérios e claro mortes!!

A única coisa que me faz feliz no momento é perspectiva de receber meu cheque de Direitos Autorais e descobrir como enviar meu manuscrito para Nova York sem ter que sair do meu quarto... Só de lembrar do que está acontecendo fora deste quarto me pergunto se meus livros vão começar a fazer mais sucesso se eu me jogar da torre...

* * *

** Ei até que este capítulo saiu mais rápido, não!? Não resisti como o Caçador não vai mais aparecer em "Melhores Amigos", eu coloquei como personagem principal no livro da Lily aqui rsrsrs. **

** Como vocês sabem não sou muito boa escrevendo títulos de livro, para escrever "Hunter e o Doce Homem" eu peguei o título do mangá "OTOMEN _ Um Doce de Garoto" que por sinal eu recomendo pra todo mundo que adora mangá Shoujo e não ele não é um assassino com problema com mulheres rsrs, na verdade é muito, muito fofo!!!**

** Minhas amigas que sempre me aturam no Blog:**

**- Jaque Weasley:** Ah ta gostando né, desta vez não tem Paige ou Caçador para te perturbar. Mas não sei por que já sei o que está pensando quando leu o título "Hunter e o Doce Homem" rsrsrs, nem precisa falar Margarida eu já sei o que está passando pela sua cabecinha, mas não é isso. É um livro de mistério, o doce homem é a versão feminina da Paige só que ruim. Dessa vez a Lily não escreveu muito do James, mas vou adiantando logo que o próximo capítulo ele aparece com força total e toda sua fofura para sua alegria!! Essa parte do "PORRA nenhuma" eu tirei de "Nós na Fita" já viu Margarida? Vê Margarida você vai gostar da uma olhada no Youtube. Vou postar a fic hoje no Fanfiction, mas só o primeiro e o segundo capítulo, to tentando dar um incentivo pro pessoal continuar entrando no blog rsrs.

**- Ninha:** Coitada, a Lily não tem uma amiga normal né!? rsrsrs, mas pelo menos desta vez ela deu o troco, apesar de que eu acho que pendura-las de cabeça pra baixo é pouco depois de tudo que as meninas já fizeram rsrs. O James coitado ainda tentou salvar a reputação de sua amada, mas acho que ele só acabou piorando a história toda rsrs. Quem vai acreditar que James Potter não pegou?? Apesar de que o Remus e o Sirius também não ajudaram né!? Você achou mesmo que as meninas não perturbariam o James depois de descobrir que a Lily dormiu no quarto dele? Isso é praticamente impossível rsrs. Você pressentiu problemas corretamente e ainda viram mais! Viu só agora o Caçador tem um livro só dele, mesmo que seja um livro em uma fic rsrs. As meninas sabem dos livros da Lily (nem por isso colaboram rsrsrs), este já é o segundo livro dela da Coleção "Hunter" e o James aaaaiiinda não sabe, mas altas emoções iram acontecer por causa disso espere e verá!

** Agora minhas leitoras que sempre aturam meus atrasos no fanfiction:**

**Deny Weasley: **Desculpe a demora para postar, mas pense positivo o novo capítulo já está postado no meu blog da uma passadinha por lá!

**Paola:** Nossa quanto tempo! Que bom que gostou da nova fase d Jame e da Lily, vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar o próximo capítulo!

**Li Tonks: **Que bom que está adorando a fic, eu também estou amando escreve-la! Não se preocupe ainda vai rolar muita confusão com a Lily e James, senão não teria graça não é mesmo!? Rsrs Espero que continue lendo a fic! (Me inspirei na Jordan no meu cunhado rsrsrs).

**Zihsendin:** Eu também leio o Diário da Princesa! Na verdade essa já é a segunda fic, em forma de Diário que eu escrevo, sempre é muito divertido o único problema são quer acrescentar diálogos na fic... Com certeza a Mia é muito neurótica e complicada. A Lily só está tentando entender essa nova fase da vida dela rsrs. As amigas da Lily não são ruins, o problema é que elas ainda são gamadas num certos marotos...

**Vanessa S.:** Que bom que gostou da fic! Novos capítulos virão!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


	4. Sexta Feira 1 parte

**Sexta Feira **

**Local: No Corujal**

Estava tão feliz por ter terminado meu livro que tomei coragem e resolvi ignorar todo e qualquer cochicho que escuto quando passo pelos corredores. E olha que não são poucos... Até a Mulher Gorda resolveu se meter na minha vida e dizer que eu sou muito nova para me aventurar por ai, mas se era para eu me aventurar eu tinha arranjado um ótimo companheiro...

QUE ÓTIMO até a Mulher Gorda gosta do James... E eu não duvido nada dele ter dito até pra ela, que não tinha acontecido nada entre agente! É tão difícil assim de entender que se ele tivesse deixado quieto provavelmente essa confusão já teria terminado e eles estariam falando de quem era a garota que o Sirius estava pegando ou algo do gênero!?

Não eu me acalmei e me lembrei que estava feliz demais para me aborrecer com minhas amigas idiotas ou com meu namorado escandaloso ou até mesmo com quadros intrometidos. Acabei de enviar minha coruja para Nova York e agora só tenho que aguardar um recado da minha Madrasta avisando que o meu manuscrito chegou são e salvo e que ela vai digita-lo para levar para Editora. E pedir muito a Deus que eles não mandem eu enxugar o livro. É horrível você escrever com toda sua alma e instinto assassino e eles te falarem que o livro está muito grande e cansativo...

Quando eu estava saindo do corujal encontrei o James que me contou que já tinha conseguido falar para TODA escola que não tínhamos transado, nossa isso é realmente incrível... Mas enfim parece que ele notou meu estado de júbilo... E como parece ser impossível para ele entender que toda felicidade do mundo não é apenas o fato de eu estar ao lado dele, ficou questionando o que tinha acontecido e porque eu estava tão alegrinha. Estou tão feliz que resolvo ignorar essa atitude dele e lhe dou um beijo de arrasar que o faz ficar com os olhos brilhando e outras partes do corpo muitos alegrinhas também para o meu gosto... Quando me pergunta novamente e mais delicadamente o que aconteceu eu respondo feliz da vida que consegui terminar meu livro e que o enviei para editora.

Foi ai que aconteceu... Ele me perguntou do que eu estava falando. E eu fiquei olhando toda confusa para cara dele, porque eu acabei de falar por que estava feliz. Expliquei de novo que depois de um século e muita confusão consegui terminar meu livro e por algum milagre divino tinha conseguido fazer isso dentro do meu prazo. Ele ficou todo "Ué, você escreve?" e "Você escreveu um livro de verdade?" e foi a minha vez de ficar olhando pra cara dele porque não é nenhum segredo pra ninguém em Hogwarts que eu escrevo. Para falar a verdade tinha dado uma edição do meu primeiro livro para cada professor de Hogwarts e eles gostaram bastante tanto que o Professor Dumbledore colocou uma edição na biblioteca e me perguntou quando ia sair o segundo.

Então ele ficou todo ofendido porque eu tinha ESCONDIDO dele uma coisa importante dessas. Foi a minha vez de ficar ofendida! Para uma pessoa que diz que presta tanta atenção assim na minha vida desde que nos conhecemos, como ele pode ter deixado escapar um detalhe tão importante, principalmente quando eu fico carregando um calhamaço de pergaminhos pra cima e para baixo.

Deu pra ver na cara dele que ele viu que eu estava aborrecida... Como um homem que diz que me ama tanto não sabe o que eu mais faço?????????????

Ele começou a tentar se explicar, mas eu não quis ouvi na verdade eu queria obriga-lo a engolir todo aqueles pergaminhos que eu tive que escrever por meses, mas infelizmente ele não estava mais nas minhas mãos...

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Eu sei ta muito pequeno, mas foi só para dar um gostinho para vocês e provar que a fic não está em Hiatus, na próxima semana teremos mais Diário de uma Ruiva!!!**

- Jaque: O James não apareceu muito, mas quando apareceu... Mas pode deixar que ele vai se redimir rsrs. Afinal quem não gosta dele não é vedade!? (Tirando as amigas da Lily e todas as garotas que ele deu chute na bunda rsrsrs). Beijos sempre dão um jeito em tudo não é verdade? Sã armas letais nos garotos quando bem direcionadas que você ia zoar o Hunter, mas tudo bem eu sei que você tem um problema com ele rsrs. Sabia que você ia gostar de Kimi ni Todoke, eu to lendo em inglês no ONE MANGA. Apesar de que lá eles demoram um século para postar, fazer o que. Saiu uma notícia que vão fazer o dorama!!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	5. Sexta Feira 2 parte

**Sexta Feira, no meu quarto**

As meninas estão dando pulos de alegria porque eu dei um chega pra lá no James, mas como eu disse a elas não terminei com ele, só estou muito ofendida, afinal é muita falta de consideração dele, não saber o que eu faço para ganhar a vida! Ta certo que eu não sobrevivo com o dinheiro que ganho com a venda dos livros, nem nada disso, mas eu pretendo fazer isso um dia! E ta certo que meu livro ainda não é um bestseller que vendeu milhões de cópias por todo o mundo, mas ele está sendo vendido e a editora me pediu uma continuação, isso é alguma coisa não!?

Então como pode o meu digníssimo namorado não saber de uma coisa tão importante pra mim? Realmente revoltante. Eu não costumo ser assim tão chata como a Carlle ou fico magoada facilmente como a Jeanne, mas esse negócio de escrever é muito importante pra mim, droga! E além de estar chateada eu tenho que ficar vendo a felicidade das minhas amigas por causa do meu aborrecimento, é o cúmulo! E sabe o que a Jordan disse dessa história toda? Pra mim calar a boca porque ela queria dormir, afinal eu ia perdoar o James de qualquer jeito mesmo. Realmente acho que estou precisando de amigas novas...

**Sábado, Local: Enroscada perto do Lago**

Agora pouco o Remus veio me perguntar onde o James estava eu fiquei olhando para ele e falei que não tinha a mínima idéia e de repente ele ficou vermelho feito um tomate, ai quis saber o que estava acontecendo. Depois de eu espreme-lo um pouco e ameaçar sumir com todos os livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas dele, ele confessou que o James não tinha dormido no quarto aquela noite, nem ele, nem Sirius e pensou que James estivesse comigo. Agora mais essa, onde aquela criatura tinha se enfiado e o mais importante com QUEM???? Perdi até a vontade de comer minhas panquecas...

Droga a Carlee ouviu o Remus dizendo que o James não dormiu no quarto e agora está infernizando a minha vida... Eu tenho que achar logo esse garoto antes que ela anuncie aos quatro ventos que ele dormiu com a metade das garotas de Hogwarts em apenas uma noite, do jeito que ela é doida eu não duvido de mais nada na minha vida e ainda é capaz da Jeane se juntar a ela, para formar um mutirão para capar James Potter. Acho que não tem jeito vou ter que pedir ajuda a Jordan e esperar para ver que bicho que dá.

Infelizmente antes de acharmos James, achamos Sirius, que estava parecendo um gato muito satisfeito depois de tomar um pires de leite, mal pisquei e uma garota tinha praticamente pulado em cima dele, Jesus o que ta acontecendo com a garotas de hoje em dia!? Quando ele conseguiu se desenroscar um pouco e me viu deu aquele sorrisinho malicioso que as garotas adoram, mas que me provocam arrepios de terror pelo corpo todo. Esse cara, com certeza eu tenho pena dos inimigos dele.

Sempre senti a aura das pessoas, desde pequena sei exatamente como elas são só de olhar para ela e toda vez que olho para Sirius Black sinto que ele adora ser exatamente do jeito que é, com uma grande aura escura em volta de si, mas toda vez que ele sorri as garotas voam como mariposas em volta da luz indo felizes e sorridentes para a morte. Estava tão perdida nesses pensamento que até me esqueci o que estava fazendo aqui. Mas Jordan parece que não, ignorou completamente a garota e foi direto ao assunto:

"Onde seu amigo chorão se enfiou?"

Sirius com todo aquele ar sexy dele espalhando feromônios para tudo quanto era lado somente respondeu:

"Aquele idiota? A última vez que eu vi ele estava resmungando que era um péssimo namorado e que ia passar a noite na biblioteca."

E quando eu já estava virando as costas eu ainda tive que ouvir:

"É melhor cuidar bem dele, heim Ruiva ou tomo ele de volta".

Argh... Ele realmente me da nos nervos! Bem continuando Jordan declarou que como eu já sabia onde ele estava não precisava mais da minha ajuda e é claro não deixou de afirmar que não gostara de ver uma cena com certeza muito melosa e nojenta da gente se reconciliando. Ai eu a lembrei que queria brigar com ele por ter sumido durante a noite e a única coisa que ela fez foi virar pra mim e dizer "Claro" com aquele sorrisinho idiota de sabe tudo.

Vi aquele vulto descabelado assim que entrei na biblioteca, já estava pronta para soltar um esporro daqueles nele, quando notei que ele estava ali dormindo, literalmente babando em cima da mesa. Meu coração tonteou só de vê-lo assim, tão fofo! Mas eu tinha que ser forte, afinal porque ele não tinha dormindo no quarto?

- James? - chamei o balançando levemente. - OH James!

- Hum... Lily? - perguntou esfregando os olhos e colocando os óculos que estavam jogados num canto, somente quando ele levantou que eu pude ver que ele estava deitado sobre o meu livro! Reconheceria aquela capa em qualquer lugar.

- O que você estava fazendo que nem ao menos dormiu no seu quarto? O Remus estava te procurando.

- Ah eu fiquei tão chateado que passei a maior parte da noite procurando o seu livro. Ele estava na seção de livros trouxas e lá foi o último lugar que eu fui procurar... - James resmungou.

- Você leu? - Lily perguntou ansiosa a opinião dele era muito valiosa para ela.

- Se eu li? Minha intenção era achar o livro e ler o resumo como eu sempre faço... - James confessou bagunçando os cabelos me deixando ainda mais nervosa - Mas ai o resumo me prendeu eu queria saber se o Hunter iria conseguir pegar aquele psicopata problemático! Quando eu vi já tinha lido o livro todo e já era de manhã...

- E então?

- O que?

- Você gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Por favor, eu tava quase comendo meus dedos de tanto nervoso, vai ter continuação, não vai? - perguntou feliz.

- Sim vai sim! - falei me jogando em cima dele e o beijando na boca mesmo tendo certeza de que a Madame Pince nunca mais vai me deixar entrar aqui!

- Estou perdoado? - perguntou quando conseguiu se esquivar um pouco de mim com um sorriso brilhante.

- Adivinha!?

Tinha como ele ser mais perfeito? Duvido muito que qualquer outro garoto tivesse feito isso por mim. Droga! Acho que me apaixonei de novo pelo meu namorado... Aff

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

** Peço desculpas a todas vocês que lêem esta fic, mas a verdade era que eu me esqueci completamente dela! Tava ficando tão doida nesses últimos tempos que simplesmente me esqueci desta fic. Ontem estava dando uma limpa na minha pasta de imagens e achei algumas referente a esta fic e levei um susto ao ver a quanto tempo eu estava se posta-la! Peço que você não abandonem esta autora relapsa!**

** Beijos**

** Vamira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	6. Sexta Feira 3 parte

**Ainda sexta feira, abandonada depois de ter sido sequestrada**

Essas criaturas estão ficando loucas! Carlee e Jeane com certeza estão com muitos problemas e a Jordan não tinha nada que ter aberto aquele bocão para as duas e contar que eu e o James tínhamos feito às pazes. Estava eu muito feliz em meu quarto depois de passar o dia todo me agarrando com meu lindo e fofo namorado pelos corredores e armários de vassouras da vida, quando de repente não consigo mais me movimentar. Só vi a Carlle fazendo um sinal para a Jeane e as duas me carregando para fora do quarto. Aquelas VACAS me enfeitiçaram! Nessas horas eu tento me lembrar por que ainda sou amiga delas...

As duas me sequestraram no meio da noite e agora estou trancada no que eu acho ser uma das masmorras de Hogwarts, não que não seja emocionante já estou até tendo uma idéia para a próxima aventura do Hunter e provavelmente foi a Jeane que me paralisou e ela é péssima em feitiços só assim para ele ter perdido o efeito tão rápido e até que eu podia sair daqui sozinha por que aquelas duas idiotas esqueceram de tirar a varinha do meu bolso, mas eu estou muito curiosa para saber qual vai ser a próxima que elas vão aprontar, mas é claro se elas demorarem muito eu vou me mandar e dormir no meu quarto que amanhã eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Tento me lembrar dos motivos delas não me quererem feliz e sorridente com o James. Carlee tem problemas com homens, sempre teve, não por ela ser feia ou algo do tipo, ela é linda, morena toda voluptuosa, só que ela só gosta de homens convencidos, que não dão valor a ela. É só ela ver de relance um cara que se acha o último cookie com gotas de chocolate do pacote, que pronto lá está ela perdidamente apaixonada. E quem é praticamente o último Brownie coberto de chocolate quente de toda Hogwarts, claro que só pode ser Sirius Black. Se ela não estivesse ainda tão apaixonada por ele, duvido que estaria mancomunada com Jeanne para ferrar o meu namoro com o James.

E ai vem a Jeanne a ressentida. Só porque o namoro dela com o fofo do Remus não deu certo, ela pensa que todas as suas amigas tem que cortar relações com ele e é claro com os amigos dele.

É praticamente uma to de alta traição o fato de eu estar namorando o James, bem pelo menos a Jordan não está envolvida nesses planos loucos, apesar de que ela não ajuda em nada. Opa estou ouvindo a porta se abrir.

**Madrugada de Sábado, após o sequestro frustrado**

Levei um susto ao ver que quem abria as portas das Masmorras foi Severus Snape. Ele não ficou muito surpreso em me ver ali, quando perguntei o que tinha acontecido, ele falou que tinha visto Jeany e Carlle me carregarem para ali, veio de fininho atrás delas e como monitor tinha mandado as duas para seus quartos com uma advertência. E deixou claro que se eu fosse boazinha ele não contaria para ninguém que eu estava nas masmorras aquela hora da noite. IRC!

Fala sério eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma queda por mim, nunca encorajei, mas também nunca o tratei mal, até por que ele mora lá perto de casa e tudo mais. Mas o que ele quer dizer com ser boazinha? Afinal ele me viu sendo arrastada para cá não foi se eu tivesse tido alguma escolha! E tive uma vontade enorme de dizer que se o meu NAMORADO o escutasse falando uma coisa dessas, ele estaria com sérios problemas, mas preferi me recolher na minha insignificância porque o James já se mete demais em problemas sem eu ter que incita-lo.

Falei simplesmente que se ele fosse esperto se lembrara que ele viu duas garotas arrastando outra para as masmorras e não fez nada. Ele fez aquela cara de sonso que o James odeia e agora posso entender claramente por que e soltou:

- E você não se importa que suas amiguinhas se metam numa confusão? - perguntou com um sorrisinho passando a mão pelo meu braço, juro que quase o atirei longe!

Hum vamos ver, será que eu devo me importar com as amigas que querem ferrar meu namoro de qualquer jeito, que me enfeitiçaram no meio da noite e me sequestraram, que berram sobre minha vida particular para toda Hogwarts? Sou muito boazinha mais nem tanto.

- Elas que se DANEM. - respondo muito mal criada o deixo sozinho com a boca aberta e venho embora para o meu quarto, fala sério é cada uma que eu tenho que aturar, por causa, daquelas duas...

...**...**

** Beijos especiais para Ninha Souma que sempre me acompanha e comenta minhas fics, Jaque Weasley que é minha médica muito ocupada, mas que lembrou de nós seus leitores ardorosos e voltou a escrever (que vou ler agora...). A Rayssa Galvão que começou a ler minhas fics e está adorando, e também a comentar no meu Blog! E olha que isso é alguma coisa considerando o tempo que eu demoro para postar rsrs.**

**Minhas leitoras:**

**Rayssa Galvão:** Minhas influências sempre são negativas rsrs, já ouvi falar sobre Alice, só que eu prefiro mangá shoujo. Me fala se é bom, se for eu leio. Juro! Eu também fiquei louco na minha época de Monografia, o coisa infeliz... Só de pensar que minha pós graduação já vai começar me da calafrios... Sem contar os projetos que tenho por fora sem ser fanfic. Quem escreve essa da "Minha Janela"? Ah eu recomendo todas as fics da Jaque Weasley, principalmente Tomates e Macarrão quando estiver afim de desestressar!

**Jaque:** Gostou do Blog Margarida! Por que não faz um pra você? Esse template mesmo eu já peguei pronto num site! Te dou todo meu apoio moral! Também vou colocar alguns sites para baixar mangá em português, para vocês se divertirem um pouquinho rsrs. Dessa vez seu Jamyeruxo não apareceu, mas ele volta a atacar com força total no próximo capítulo!

**Vanessa S:** Obrigada por comentar o capítulo passado!

**Ninha Souma:** Você também não se apaixonaria de novo por ele? rsrs Agora eu pensaria muito bem se não é tempo de arrumar umas amigas novas sabe... rsrs O único problema é que a Lily precisa delas para fazer suas histórias ainda mais loucas rsrs.

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black **

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sábado na Biblioteca: Esperando ansiosamente que não ocorra uma morte em Hogwarts**

Bem, é claro que estar na biblioteca é normal, estou tentando deixar meus deveres em dia e tudo mais. Mas na verdade não consegui escrever nem ao menos uma linha e este é um dos poucos momentos em que consigo ficar sozinha e em paz, para fazer minhas tarefas, mas é exatamente isso que está me preocupando, o James não está aqui e nem a Jordan e pode ter certeza onde tem confusão a Jordan está por perto. E se acontecer algum tipo de confusão hoje eu SEI que o James vai estar envolvido.

Tudo começou no café da manhã quando a Jeanne veio resmungar no meu ouvido...

- Lily... - Jeane choramingou no meu ouvido.

Eu obviamente nem lhe dei confiança, continuei tomando avidamente meu café, depois da noite de ontem se eu não me abastecer bem desse precioso líquido negro vou dormir feito uma pedra durante o passeio a Hogsmeade e tenho certeza que o James não vai gostar nem um pouquinho disso, na verdade ele vai querer saber por que eu não dormi direito ontem a noite e eu não queria esse problema, mas mesmo assim não adiantou.

- Como você pode deixar o Severus nos delatar? - Jeane continuou a resmungar.

- E como vocês puderam me enfeitiçar e me carregar para as masmorras no meio da noite? - perguntei usando o mesmo tom de voz nojentinho que ela.

- Era para o seu bem! - Jeane falou na defensiva.

- Levar uma detenção também era para o bem de vocês! - respondi na lata.

- Graças a você vamos ter de ficar limpando troféus durante a noite!

- É mesmo e graças a vocês eu tive que ouvir uma proposta indecente do Severus Snape! - eu juro que tinha pensado que tinha murmurado essa parte, mas parece que meu namorado entre todas suas qualidades também tem ouvido de turbeculoso.

- Como é que é? - eu só ouvi a voz dele indignada se interpondo aos lamentos da Jeane e então eu pensei: FUDEU...

E desde então tudo anda quieto demais para o meu gosto...

**Sábado. Local Banheiro Feminino.**

Neste exato momento estou me escondendo no banheiro, de quem? Nada mais nada menos do que de Sirius Black. Não sei porque, mas desde eu comecei a namorar o James parece que eu passo o tempo todo me escondendo de alguém... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo hoje, desde que ele e a Carlee terminaram ele mantinha uma distância segura dela, mas hoje ele não parecia estar prezando muito a sua segurança física uma vez que não desgrudou de mim nem por um segundo, na verdade parando para pensar agora desde o café da manhã que eu não vejo o James, em compensação o Sirius veio me seguindo como uma sombra o dia inteiro. Não consegui nem jantar, toda vez que eu ia dar uma garfada ele me perguntava algo ou falava que a torta de rins estava horrível, que os pastéis de carne engordava, que a sobremesa era muito gordurosa, resumindo só consegui dar uma mera garfada na minha torta antes que ela sumisse da mesa.

Até mesmo a JORDAN, achou o comportamento dele esquisito e não existe uma pessoa mais esquisita nesta escola do que a Jordan. Que me informou que o pastel de carne e a sobremesa estavam ótimos como sempre. Muito obrigada mesmo Sirius.

Por fim, já estava de saco cheio o despistei e corri para o banheiro, mas a verdade é que eu sei que ele vai me achar, tentei me esconder dele o dia inteiro, mas toda vez que eu saia do meu esconderijo ele aparecia atrás de mim com aquele sorrisinho maléfico dele. O que está acontecendo? Será que ele quer pedir minha ajuda para voltar com a Carlee? Hum difícil... Ou o James aprontou alguma coisa e ele está tentando se manter por perto quando o James resolvesse me encontrar, me contar o que tinha aprontado e evitar que eu pulasse no pescoço do meu namorado. Essa alternativa é mais provável...

**Sábado de madrugada. Local perto do lago, com a lula gigante fazendo cócegas nos meus pés descalços e com um James dorminhoco ao meu lado...**

Hum... Tenho de admitir, nunca pensei que essas palavras iriam sair dos meus lábios, mas é realmente ótimo ter um namorado maroto. Hoje eu acabei de descobrir como ele apronta tanto e nunca é pego. O James tem uma capa da INVISIBILIDADE! Fala sério, isso é realmente incrível eu só tinha lido sobre ela em livros...

Hoje mais cedo depois que finalmente eu o reencontrei e o Sirius resmungou algo do tipo: "está me devendo uma heim Pontas...", James pediu para que o esperasse depois da hora de recolher no salão comunal que nós daríamos uma volta. Eu falei que ele estava maluco que nunca iria pegar uma detenção só porque ele tava a fim de aprontar, resumindo mandei ele chamar o Sirius para ir com ele. Ele só piscou o olho pra mim e disse que me esperaria lá. Muito presunçoso...

Mas infelizmente ele sabia que eu ia aparecer depois da hora de recolher, como eu poderia deixá-lo lá a noite inteira me esperando? Ta certo, que obviamente a Jordan tinha razão quando disse que ele provavelmente iria desistir depois de vinte minutos e iria dormir... O problema todo é que eu não resisto quando ele lança aquele sorriso safado para cima de mim, claro que ele ainda não sabe disso e espero que não descubra nunca, senão eu estou ferrada.

Bem Jordan me desejou boa sorte e eu desci as escadas morrendo de medo que alguma outra aluna me visse. Assim que comecei a descer os primeiros degraus para o salão comunal, eu o encontrei já com aquele sorriso enorme no rosto me esperando e como sempre minhas pernas amoleceram um pouquinho. Então para disfarçar meu derretimento iminente, ativei minha cara desconfiada no cem por cento e perguntei o que ele estava aprontando. Ele só me mandou relaxar (uma coisa que nunca funciona comigo, uma vez que sempre dizem que é para eu relaxar é por que algo ruim vai acontecer em seguida) e ainda disse que tinha planos para gente (o que me deixou mais alarmada ainda).

Ele praticamente me arrastou até o buraco da mulher gorda me pedindo para fazer silêncio porque ela estava dormindo. Pude comprovar isso ouvindo os roncos dela, sinceramente acho que mesmo se um bando de trasgos passassem por ali berrando ela acordaria, quando viramos um corredor o meu coração estava pulando mais do que uma gorda numa cama elástica, pois escutei passos no corredor, James apenas me puxa para muito junto dele e nos cobre com alguma coisa e já ia começar a falar que ele era ridículo em nos esconder com um lençol, foi quando o Filcher passou pela gente resmungando qualquer coisa. Foi só ai que eu notei que ele não tinha nos visto e que James não tinha nos coberto com um simples lençol... Era uma capa da INVISIBILIDADE!

Acho que o James notou que eu ia desembestar a falar sem falar como ele tinha conseguido uma capa da invisibilidade e me tascou um beijo daqueles que fazem meu cérebro virar geléia, depois que nossas respirações voltaram ao normal, ele fez um sinal para que eu ficasse quieta e saiu me arrastando pelos corredores de Hogwarts enquanto eu olhava cada vez mais maravilhada para a capa que nos cobria e via que mesmo embaixo dela o James continuava um gato...

Estava tão entretida que não tenho idéia por quais corredores que eu passei só sei que viemos parar nos jardins de Hogwarts com o céu estrelado nos iluminando.

Perguntei a ele o que estávamos fazendo ali e ele disse que era uma surpresa, queria se desculpar por estar agindo feito um idiota e que não deveria ter dado uma surra no Snape. Não sei o que me deixou mais estupefata a surpresa, ele se desculpar por ser um idiota ou ele ter dado uma surra no Snape! Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?

Ele literalmente leu a pergunta na minha cara e disse que o Remus e o Sirius deram um jeitinho para que ele não fosse pego. Bem não quero nem imaginar o que eles fizeram... Mas o que realmente me importava era onde ele tinha arranjado aquela capa e eu pedia muito a Deus que ele não começasse a frase com "Sabe como é eu meio que peguei emprestado na sala do professor Dumbledore...".

Por fim ele me informou que a capa era herança de família que seu avô tinha lhe dado de presente quando ele havia entrado em Hogwarts, o que devo dizer foi muita irresponsabilidade dele de entregar um item deste nível para um pirralho que toca o terror em qualquer lugar. Mas tudo bem ele me deixou examinar bem a capa e me contou uma coisa realmente fofa:

- Sabe você é a primeira garota que sabe que eu tenho a capa somente o Remus e o Sirius sabem sobre ela... - James falou com as bochechas coradas, o que quer dizer que ele confia em mim e que sim James Potter ainda pode corar!

Eu agradeci pela confiança e ele me contou que o Sirius ficou dizendo que ele era doido por me contar sobre isso e que eu sempre desconfiaria sobre o que ele poderia estar aprontando ou pior estar me vigiando sem que eu soubesse, o que eu realmente estou pensando agora, mas não admito isso nem morta, não depois dele ter me confiado seu segredo.

Depois dessa sessão de confissões ele me levou para baixo de uma árvore que até o momento eu não consegui identificar qual é só sei que acho esta a árvore mais linda e maravilhosa do mundo. E debaixo dela tinha uma toalha de piquenique, uma rosa solitária sobre ela, com velas flutuando e minha música favorita soava de algum lugar!

Com certeza esse foi um toque do Sirius, o James nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas, mas não me importo segundo James os Elfos gentilmente nos forneceram nosso jantar e tirou de dentro de uma cesta tanta comida, que poderia alimentar um pequeno país do terceiro mundo. Agora eu entendi porque o Sirius não me deixou jantar...

Bem depois do nosso jantar suntuoso, ele tirou sabe se lá de onde um telescópio e montou para que pudéssemos ver as estrelas. Sinceramente nunca pensei que eu fosse gostar tanto de Astronomia, isso tudo parece até ser a cena de um livro, é realmente uma pena que eu só escreva história de mistério senão com certeza seria um cenário perfeito.

Por fim enquanto eu observava algumas constelações, James arrumava as coisas e quando eu finalmente larguei o telescópio, só restava à música, a toalha com a rosa e as velas novamente e ele me puxou para o seus braços e como sempre eu não consegui dizer não... Nossa eu disse sim várias vezes... Como diria Jeane acabei entregando a minha doce flor da virgindade para ele e foi a MELHOR coisa que eu poderia ter feito na minha vida!

**...**

Sim o Diário da Ruiva está de volta, eu sei que vocês estavam pensando que eu tinha desistido desta fic, mas não tema, eu nunca deixo uma fic sem terminar mesmo que demore séculos para posta-la. rsrs

**Beijos a todas vocês comentaram o último capítulo:**

**Ninha Souma, Vanessa S. e Jaque Weasley!**

** Muito obrigada de verdade.**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**

**...**


End file.
